<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk on Love &amp; Anesthesia by foxholeshoyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994006">Drunk on Love &amp; Anesthesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou'>foxholeshoyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi is there for him, M/M, Marriage, Minor Injuries, Oikawa hurts his knee, Oikawa is high as a kite, Public Display of Affection, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Surgery, They are so in love, alien babies?, high on anesthesia, iwa chan, iwaizumi loves him, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa has no filter, oikawa is crazy and we love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's knee had been an issue for a long long time. Every since high school it had been a big problem, especially for some as ambitious as him. Especially for someone who payed volleyball and was passionate enough to want to go pro. So it wasn't surprising when he hurt it again and needed surgery. Good thing Iwa chan would be by his side during pre op and post op, along with anesthesia and all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk on Love &amp; Anesthesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa's knee had been an issue for a long long time. Every since high school it had been a big problem, especially for some as ambitious as him. Especially for someone who payed volleyball and was passionate enough to want to go pro. It was like clockwork, every few months he would get stressed about something, whether it had been school work or the daunting fact that he was in love with his best friend, something would stress him out. So naturally, he always went straight to the volleyball court. He would play and play until his knee was screaming in pain and he had to limp all the way home. He would play it off, hoping no one around him noticed his lingering pain. They noticed most of the time. Iwa chan always noticed, his sharp eyes never missing a thing. It was a blessing and a curse. </p><p>Iwa chan had always been able to notice the most minute details about Oikawa, whether it be that he he was in pain or he was sad or he was stressed, Iwa chan could always tell. When Oikawa thinks back on it, Iwaizumi probably saved him a thousand times, from a thousand different things, especially his knee. But to be honest Oikawa thought Iwa had been saving him every day since the moment they met. And he was doing it again now, as much as Oikawa hated it. Being in college with your best friend turned boyfriend/love of your life definitely had its perks, but it also meant Oikawa could not ever get away with hiding an injury, or anything else, from Iwa chan.</p><p>It was his knee again of course. It was always his damn knee. He thought it might be the death of him some day. Oikawa had been stressed because he had gotten a B on one of his midterm exams. After spending hours every single day of the week, sacrificing virtually all of his alone time with his boyfriend to study, he hadn't even gotten an A on the stupid test. It was preposterous. Oikawa was pissed about it, he was stressed about it. He needed to be the best and he had failed once again. Volleyball and Iwa chan always seemed to help him get out of his head, helped him be more rational, or at least distract him, but of course Iwa chan was gone for the weekend to visit his parents. So the other option was volleyball. Luckily his coach had taken a liking to Oikawa so he had all hours access to the gym eith a special keycard. So even though it was late at night, and Oikawa knew Iwa chan would kill him if he knew what he was doing, he went to the gym to let off some steam.</p><p>He lost himself in different drills until there was nothing left in his head. He couldn't even feel anything. He didn't even notice the pain until he had collapsed on the ground, and then it hit him. He choked back sobs and tried to drag himself out of the building, his eyes pricking with tears. He hated it. He hated that his body always betrayed him. He wanted to call Iwa chan but he knew he would have that disappointed look in his eyes when he saw that he had overworked himself again. So he gritted his teeth through the pain and tears and finally made his way home. He knew when he got there that it was serious. That it wasn't something he could just brush off. He couldn't help but letting out the tears and shakily dialing the phone to hall Hajime. </p><p>"Hey whats up? It's late Tooru, you should be sleeping," Iwa chan had murmured. </p><p>Oikawa let out a sob, "I-I messed up Iwa chan," he choked out.</p><p>"What is it? What happened Tooru? Talk to me baby what happened?"</p><p>"I-my knee, my knee," Oikawa sobbed. </p><p>"Shit. Fuck baby. Okay. I'm gonna drive back right now, we'll take you to the ER okay? I'll be there soon okay Tooru? Just hang in there for me."</p><p>"Okay," Oikawa said shakily, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. And you know I'm not mad at you for this okay? I love you." Iwaizumi said firmly.</p><p>"O-okay. I'll see you soon."</p><p>The ER had been quiet when they got there. Iwaizumi had carried Oikawa in, Oikawa in too much pain to manage a step on his own. Contrary to the empty waiting room they had had to wait hours to be seen by the doctor. They spent the time in comfortable silence, Iwaizumi holding Oikawa in his arms in a waiting room chair. Oikawa's tears had dried when the pain had dulled to a numb ache and he had Iwa chan's arms wrapped around him. </p><p>The tears only started up again when the doctor said he would need extensive surgery and that he would be in rehab for months afterwards. Iwa chan had held him and comforted him through his tears and by the time Oikawa was less hysterical they gave the doctor a green light for surgery. The doctor luckily had had a few cancellations so he could take Oikawa for surgery the next day. It was a small blessing. Iwaizumi knew that if Oikawa had to stew in his pain it would only have made his mental state worse. </p><p>The next morning Iwaizumi wheeled a quiet Oikawa into his hospital room and helped him into the bed for pre-op. Iwaizumi would stay with Oikawa the entire time, would be waiting right outside the OR for Oikawa to come back for recovery. Those facts kept Oikawa calm. He held Iwaizumi's hand through all of pre op preparations and only let go when the doctors said he had to.</p><p>"Okay it's time to go Oikawa," the nurse turned to Iwaizumi, "He will be given some pretty high pain killers after surgery along with the anesthesia which is pretty heavy as well, so he will probably won't have much of a filter. Everyone reacts differently to the medicine but don't be surprised if he says anything crazy, its all natural."</p><p>Oikawa huffed, "I will not say anything crazy," he crossed his arms.</p><p>Iwaizumi just smiled slightly, "Thank you for letting me know," he nodded to the nurse and then turned to Oikawa, "You're gonna be fine, i'll be right here when you wake up."</p><p>Oikawa smiled weakly and squeezed Iwaizumi's hand one last time before he was wheeled out of the room.</p><p>The next few hours were hell for Iwaizumi. He kept his strength around Oikawa, knowing he needed it. But in all honesty, Iwaizumi was very worried. Oikawa had always tried to hide his injuries. He had never, not once, told Iwaizumi about it first. To get a call from him sobbing about his pain was so terrifying for Iwaizumi and now having to wait for Oikawa to get cut open was just as scary. </p><p>By the time Oikawa was wheeled back in Iwaizumi had almost calmed down enough to take a small nap. Oikawa looked pale but perfectly asleep as he was transferred to his bed. The nurse relayed that the surgery had gone perfectly well and that Oikawa would be up within the hour. Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief. Oikawa was gonna be okay. </p><p>Iwaizumi was texting constant updates to friends and family who now all knew of Oikawa's injury. He was texting Matsukawa when he heard Oikawa shifting in bed.</p><p>Oikawa shifted his neck with his eyes still closed and then his face scrunched up in the cutest way and then his tired eyes were cracking open.</p><p>"Wha- appen?" Oikawa mumbled groggily.</p><p>Iwaizumi slid his chair so he was right up next to Oikawa, taking his hand in his, "Hey Tooru, you just got out of surgery, everything went well."</p><p>Oikawa blinked and blinked like he couldn't really see, "Who are you?" he asked with a confused look on his face, sitting up further in his bed.</p><p>"I'm your boyfriend baby," Iwaizumi said with a smile.</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened and he gave Iwaizumi a once over,  "Woah. You're mine? You're so handome. What's your name?"</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, "Iwaizumi Hajime, but you call me Iwa chan."</p><p>"I-Iwa chan? I like that. You're really hot. Have we fucked?"</p><p>Iwaizumi buried his face in his hands, "Oh my god Tooru."</p><p>"Oo I want to. I wanna fuck you. Yeah." Oikawa said with a dreamy look in his eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head and stood up, "I'm gonna go get you some water."</p><p> Oikawa just giggled as he walked away.</p><p>Minutes later Iwaizumi was heading back into the room when he heard Oikawa and the nurse speaking.</p><p>"Where's Hajime? Where is he? I love him you know. He promised he would be with me when I woke up and he isn't here!"</p><p>The nurse chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be back soon, did you just wake up?"</p><p>"Mhm, yes. I think? I remember talking to hot guy but I don't think it was Iwa chan. He was being wayyyy too nice to me to be my Iwa chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh and walked in, immediately taking back his chair next to Oikawa. Oikawa's eyes lit up when he saw Iwaizumi and he took his hand in his quickly.</p><p>"You're here," he said, squeezing Iwaizumi's hand tighter.</p><p>Iwaizumi just nodded and smiled.</p><p>Oikawa looked contemplatively at Iwaizumi and then his eyes softened and Iwaizumi could see the emotion swirling under his eyes.</p><p>"You're-you're so beautiful Hajime. You're like, way more beautiful than me actually. I never tell you that. I should tell you that more. You're so breathtaking Iwa chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed a deep red and glanced over to where the nurse was still taking notes on her chart, she had a soft smile on her lips but she quietly left the room, and Iwaizumi was silently thankful for that. </p><p>"Thanks shittykawa, means a lot from the cockiest guy on the planet." Iwaizumi said, trying to cover up how the words affected him. </p><p>Oikawa giggled, "I love you. I love you so much Hajime. I wanna marry you. Can we be together forever? For ever ever?" </p><p>Iwaizumi's heart squeezed and he felt tears prick his eyes, "Yes baby. I wanna marry you too. I love you."</p><p>"Mmmm, thats good," Oikawa murmured with a smile, closing his eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi just gazed lovingly at the beautiful man he was lucky enough to have by his side.</p><p>"Iwa chan?" Oikawa said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can we adopt an alien and raise it as our child once we get married?"</p><p>Iwaizumi choked, "Jesus fucking christ Tooru."</p><p>Oikawa just giggled and then that giggle morphed into a snore and he was fast asleep.</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed softly and shook his head, " I can't believe i'm spending the rest of my life with a fucking idiot," he said to himself. </p><p>Iwaizumi wouldn't have it any other way though. Even high out of his mind post op Oikawa was a dream to him. Every version of Oikawa was one he loved with all his heart, even if the idiot wanted goddamn alien babies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>